Jealousy
by Boebliek
Summary: What can I say? Jealousy is a powerful Aphrodisiac... Zutara Smutty One-shot.


**Characters do no belong to me...and I guess that's a good thing XD**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Katara had decided to live in the Fire Nation, with the new Fire Lord as her boyfriend. Zuko was surprised at how quickly Katara had felt at home and everyone in the palace had gotten used to her.<br>Of course they were both delighted that since the war was over they had all the time in the world to be with each other.

Well…except for when Zuko had to attend his 'Fire Lord Business' as Katara liked to call it.

There were obviously several things Katara didn't like about Zuko's high status. It was the fact that Katara wasn't the only one who saw Zuko as a handsome, rich and powerful young man.

Every time she complained about that, he would just smile and tell her that she was being jealous and that no other woman would think of him in that way.

Even though Katara could easily point out all the women, who's clothes were _casually_ revealing their breasts, every time they would _accidentally_ bump into the young Firelord.

[o1] So it was only natural that one day, when the water bender was walking through the palace peacefully, she had to walk in on her boyfriend, having a conversation with some hot woman. Katara hid behind a wall by instinct, and eavesdropped on them.

The woman was obviously from the Fire Nation, laughing at something funny Zuko just said. Katara furrowed her eyebrows. Zuko wasn't funny, that woman was just flirting with him, and he was being completely oblivious, like always. She couldn't believe how he kept acting normal and smile, even as the woman was stepped closer and toughed his arm as a form of affection.

Without a doubt, Katara came out from behind the wall, and hurried over to the companions. With a surprising amount of speed, she reached out for Zuko and grabbed his arm.

"Katara," Zuko said, noticing that she was angry at him. He had no idea what he had done this time, but he thought that it was better to just stay calm, and act as if nothing was going on.

"I'd like you to meet Aiko; she's one of the new counselors."  
>The fire nation woman smirked, and Katara put on the loveliest smile herself.<p>

"And this is Katara," Zuko continued, without noticing the eye-battle the women were having. "She's my - "  
>"Girlfriend?" Aiko interrupted him, scanning Katara from top to bottom, unimpressed.<p>

Katara chuckled sweetly "_No, he's just someone I like to fuck_."

Aiko looked as if she had been hit by a rock while Zuko blushed fiercely, Katara being the only one still smiling; as if she won a contest.

"Excuse me," Zuko said apologetically, and took his girlfriend by the arm, leading her away from the female counselor.  
>They hid behind another wall, out of sight of anyone who could have walked by.<p>

"Katara, as much as I enjoy you bragging about that to everyone you meet," Katara looked away, still bothered by the woman. "…This has to stop."

"She was getting on to you…" Katara mumbled as defense.

"What?"

"She was obviously trying to get in your pants; your jokes are not that funny!" Katara raised her voice, her arms gesturing how upset she was.  
>Zuko was silenced for a moment, staring at her.<p>

"Did you just insult my sence of humor?" Zuko tried to chear her up.

Katara smiled a little as he took her hand and walked away with her following.

They reached their shared bedroom and Zuko closed the door behind them.  
>Katara yelped in surprise as he pressed his lips against hers, and she was being pushed against a wall.<p>

"What are you doing?" she managed to say, as he kissed her neck, and began nibbling on her earlobe.

" I'm showing you how much I want you," Zuko whispered, and continued sucking on her sensitive skin, making her moan in pleasure.

Katara's hand reached for his hair and loosened the knot, making it fall down so she could grab it roughly.  
>Zuko didn't mind, he never did anyway.<p>

Frankly he was too busy untying her robe, which was a problem on its own, so he just decided to burn itwith his bare hands.

Katara gasped at the feeling of her robe being burned off and let it fall on the ground. She was now in her underwear, with Zuko holding her steady at her hips, feeling the material starting to burn too.

Before Katara could blink she found herself completely exposed to him, her beautiful, dark skin screaming for his attention.

Zuko dropped his Royal robe as well; only leaving his tunic and pants on. Before he could disrobe himself any further, he pressed his lips against her naked breast and began sucking on her nipple intensely.

Katara yelped sharply at the sudden contact, and moaned his name as she felt his wet tongue teasing the sensitive spot. Meanwhile his right hand kneaded the other breast.

She whimpered underneath him, as his teeth scraped lightly against the swollen flesh, his fingers now tugging at the other nipple.

He pressed his lenght harder against her and was pleasantly reworded by Katara, rolling her hips to match his. Her grip on his hair tightened, and he groaned softly; the sound being muffled by her breast.

She thought she was going crazy with need since the aching between her legs became unbearable.  
>She wanted him so much.<p>

"Zuko, please…" she moaned and pulled him closer with her legs. Her shoes had already come off and the heels of her feet were digging into his lower back.

Zuko stopped playing with her breasts and found his way back to her mouth, her tongue happily playing with his. In the meantime, his fingers found her clit and started massaging it softly.

"Ah! Zuko!" Katara broke the contact with his lips, so she could moan loudly.

She looked at him, with half-lidded eyes and a bright, pink blush spreading over her cheeks. Zuko thought he couldn't get any more aroused at this point ; his golden eyes were glowing with lust.

He stripped his pants off his legs and Katara already panted at the thought of having him filling her up. She shot her eyes closed, waiting in anticipation, feeling her belly tighten with the familiar feeling of utter arousal.

Her legs started to tremble, and she bit her lip as she felt the head of his cock entering her slippery, tight core.

All of a sudden, Zuko slammed into her hard, making her scream, her nails digging into his back.

He instantly started thrusting in and out of her, over and over again, increasing in speed with each move.

Eventually he had to kiss her again, not only because he wanted it, but also to prevent her from being too loud. Katara was unaware of course, of how loud she was yelling his name, and probably didn't even care at that point.

The only thing that was exiting for her now was the two of them making passionate love, and reaching their climax.

"Harder…" Katara moaned as she could feel the pleasure building up inside her.

Zuko hit his hand against the wall next to her, as his fingers were digging into her hip, destined to leave marks.

Katara came, her body shuddering against him as he continued slamming into her.

Zuko had to clench his teeth, and grunted softly as her inner walls milked him, and he poured his warm seed deep into her core.  
>She panted heavily, trying to regain control of herself.<p>

Slowly he put her down.  
>Still shivering from the after-chocks, Katara pulled him in for another kiss.<p>

His hand brushed through her hair, which was now messy and muffled from getting dragged across the wall, and secretly he kinda liked it that way.  
>When they parted, they got dressed and smiled at each other, their blush revealing what they had been doing.<p>

"Are you convinced that you are the only one for me now?" Zuko asked her smugly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." she replied casually.

"Good," he said as they walked over to the door. "Cause I think you have to convince me next."  
>Katara had just opened the door, and turned to look at him, with her mouth slightly open. He walked past her with a cocky smile on his face, and she stood up on her toes to give him a light smack on the head.<p>

"Hey!"

"Zuko, you're such a pervert."

* * *

><p><strong>I Just HAD to stop with that line, it was too good to leave, sorry Zuzu, you kinda are...<strong>

**Please review, cause I spent writing this stuff instead of watching tv with my cat, and now she's angry -_-**


End file.
